


Mind Hacker

by Mileza



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuntboy, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mlz_HypnoZone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileza/pseuds/Mileza
Summary: Not only the system can be hacked. This guy able to hacks people’s minds.
Relationships: Cho MinJae (OC), Im SeJun (OC), Nam JinYoung (OC)
Kudos: 59
Collections: HypnoZone





	1. “The Latest Routine”

It’s 10 P.M, time for someone to do his last month's night routine before he goes to sleep. A 2nd-year high school student boy named Nam Jinyoung lies down on the bed, gets his phone set with the earphone and starts to watch something. It’s only light-animation with various colors shine through his eyes, along with smooth and buzzed music background.

He starts to feel uncomfortable, yet his eyes are fixed on the phone screen. His body grows hotter the more he watches the screen. He feels aroused. His hand moves, try to touch the bulge under his pants but stopped. He won’t touch himself, someone told him. He doesn’t understand, but he just does it.

Right 1 hour he watched the screen, right three times dry orgasm, unable to come, then he fell deeply asleep right after the task.

> **Morning News**
> 
> Government administrators reported that ‘someone’ broke into the government system and stole several important data. The perpetrator initialed as 'H.M' who is in the search by the authorities.

“The world has become more efficient with technology, now that even crime developed through technology. Young Master, you need to be careful. Here’s your lunch box. Please eat well, and grow up well” said the maid of the house.

Nam Jinyoung is the only son of the Nam family who owns the biggest and largest business company in the country. His mother passed away 3 years ago, and his father is rarely home because of work. Jinyoung lives alone in the big and luxury home, with some maids and a driver who regularly visit the house taking care of him.

“Thank you, Aunt,” said the boy.

His aged maid smiles at him warmly, pats the young master as if he is her own son. “The car is ready, please be careful on your way”

Jinyoung goes to his school with his family driver, and get pick up at 4 P.M. At six, a private teacher will come to the house to tutor him more and end at 8 P.M. Then, at 9 P.M the maids and the driver will go back home, leave Jinyoung alone in the house, and come back at 6 in the morning.

It’s almost 10 P.M, Jinyoung gets ready for his routine. Suddenly his phone rings, someone calls him.

“Hello” Jinyoung picked it up. His expression gets calmer as he listens to someone on the phone. “..yes,” he said and ended the phone.

Jinyoung gets off of the bed, changes into black jersey set, wearing a black cap and black mask, covers almost his entire body and becomes unrecognizable. He walks out of the house goes somewhere. It’s really dark and quiet outside, but he walks further from his house at ease. He spent 45 minutes walking and finally arrived at an abandoned park at the city corner, walks deeper into it before finally stopped in front of someone who is sitting at a bench. Jinyoung can see his face clearly, an older man stares at Jinyoung with a smile. He stands up and comes closer to the boy, “Long time no see, right? Nam Jinyoung” greeted the man. His hand moved, already on the boy’s crotch and rubbing it through the pants.

Jinyoung flinched, feeling something on his below part. His hands unconsciously moved and hold the stranger’s hand, do nothing. He keeps standing still no matter what the stranger does to him. His body trembles, his legs keep moving feeling weird and tingling on something between his tights. His breath gets heavy, and he gets sweaty. The man hums, enjoying the boy’s reaction as he gropes him all over. Jinyoung can feel something is going to come out, but suddenly the man stops his moves and lets him go.

“Come,” said the man and walks off.

Jinyoung looks confused, the pleasant feeling suddenly stops right when he is near the peak. Yet he is already walking, following the man somewhere.

**\- End. Chapter 01 -**


	2. The First Reward

They arrived at the man’s home. It’s pretty near to the park, only 10 minutes on foot. They get inside a room. The man stands in front of Jinyoung who is a few centimeters shorter than him. His hands move to take off Jinyoung’s hat and mask, chuckles after found out the boy’s face, bright red, panting, focus only at him although he’s been enduring the pain on his rock-hard dick along the way.

“I’ve turned off the CCTV on your house and the surrounding area. Nobody’s gonna know where you are” he said, then starts taking off the others. “Wow, look how wet you are already” the man took everything off of Jinyoung, stripped him completely.

The man looks at him up and down, “hmm..” thinking what to do with the boy.

The next morning, Jinyoung awakes in his room, sits up and feels something is not right with his body. He stares down finds a bulge under his wet pants, his butt feels weird, something tickles him from the inside. He feels hot.

“Did I catch a cold?” he thinks,

He gets up but falls sit back on the bed, feeling dizzy. He looks at his legs trembling, and his body is already drenched in sweat. His face shows how confused he is. There is a voice inside his head, told him to do something.

*knock knock

His room’s door knocked, it’s the maid. “Young master, breakfast is ready”

“I’ll eat later. Please tell Mr. Han to contact the teacher, I don't feel good and won't be able to attend the class for today” he said.

“Yes, Young Master”

Jinyoung rushes to the bathroom, lets his body poured under the shower, tries to cool his body. He looks restless.

> ‘ _Every morning once you wake up, your body will become aroused. You can’t resist the urge to touch yourself. So, masturbation will become your morning routine before you do anything else’_

Jinyoung hands move down, try to touch his dick, but he stops. The hands move up and start rubbing each of his nipples.

> ‘ _From now on, you won’t ever touch your dick other than when you're going to take a shower or urinate. You will focus on your nipples to masturbate. Do it the way you feel it the most_ ’

He doesn’t expect his nipples to be this sensitive, but the feeling is not enough to make him come.

> ‘ _Since you like it hurt, do it hard. Focus on the feeling when you play with your nipple. That way you can come just from your nipples_ ’

Jinyoung rubs it harder, pinches and twists it, presses it with his fingernails. His dick is twitching. Something keeps rubbing hard and hit a spot inside him as he moves, gets his body shivers of the tingling sensation. He leans his head back, his eyes look up, the mouth opens with tongue sticks out. He is lost in the feeling.

“Ggh, aaahh!!”

His body curved shoots out the sperm, ejaculates. Jinyoung falls on his knees, panting after coming hard. Something slipped out from his butt, an egg-shaped butt plug with hair-like texture.

> ‘ _This is your reward after completing your night training routine for a month. You will wear it most of the time. It feels right and comfortable for you to wear it. Take it off only when you 're going to take a shower or defecate. Clean it before put it back inside’_

Jinyoung stands up, takes a bath and cleans himself. He naturally cleans the butt plug then shoves it back inside his hole and dresses up. He comes down to the dining room, finds his maid greet him and serve his breakfast.

“Do you feel unwell, Young Master? Should I call a doctor?” offered the maid,

The young master smiles and shakes his head softly. “No, it’s alright, Aunt. I just forgot my morning routine that my body doesn’t feel right. I’m fine now” he said.

Jinyoung is back in his room after finished his breakfast. He gets his phone, tries to call someone. “Dad? Since I’m in second grade now, I want to focus on preparing for college. Can I have an extra lesson? It’s a one-night stay over the lesson that holds every weekend”

**\- End. Chapter 02 -**


	3. The First-Catch Prey

N. Group is owned by the Nam Family which run some business in various field. One of them is the technology business. Jinyoung who is the one and only heir of the Nam Family has been taught about business since he was only a kid. The pure and obedient young Jinyoung always does his best to fulfill his parent’s expectations. Around a month ago was another day of his business-learning time. His dad brought him to the company for a department tour. He was still in his school uniform, with a serious expression on his baby face, Jinyoung tried to focus on learning their family company. Suddenly his father receives a call for an important meeting, left Jinyoung in the technology department.

* * *

Jinyoung is in a private working room. It’s quiet and almost nobody’s around. He waits quietly, sitting still while observing his surroundings when a man walks to him and offers a drink, “Iced chocolate, or do you prefer something else?” asked him.

Jinyoung shakes his head, “No, I’m good with this. Thank you” he looks timid and shy, unable to keep an eye-contact for a long time.

The man sits on another sofa, takes a rest. Jinyoung unconsciously stares at the older man. Tall, well-build, and gorgeous, but something feels off, he wears a casual outfit, while the other workers wore formal suits. “Do you work here?” asked him out of curiosity.

The man surprises by the question, but then he chuckles, “Is that what you’re curious about after observing me? Well, I work here, freelance” the man shows his business card to Jinyoung, “You’re pretty sharp, but your question is too suspecting. Some people might think of it as an insult. Next time, be careful of your words, kid”

“Ah, I’m sorry” Jinyoung looks down, flustered for his mistake and that the man caught him watched over him. Jinyoung looks at the business card the man gives, “Software developer? What kind of work do you do, uh.. Im Sejun-ssi?” asked Jinyoung, carefully speaks out his words.

The man takes a sip of his coffee, “I develop programs, system, and such. What’s your name, kid?” asked the man, Sejun

“My name is Jinyoung. Nam Jinyoung” he said, introduced himself

Sejun looks aware of something, “Are you a relative of Mr. Nam?”

Jinyoung a bit surprised, many people recognize him easily, but Sejun doesn’t aware of who he is. “I’m his son,” he said, embarrassed.

“I see. Is your dad told you to wait here?” asked him naturally, even after knowing who Jinyoung is.

Jinyoung nods his head, “Yes”

“How old are you? Do you like games?” Sejun goes to his desk and gets something, “Waiting while doing nothing must be boring. Do you want to play? VR game” offered him shows Jinyoung the VR Helmet he holds.

Jinyoung stares at it confused, “I’ve never played it before. Is it safe?” asked him, gets Sejun to laugh.

“Is it safe? You mean, is it fun? Try it, you can enjoy the game while waiting for your dad” Sejun puts on the helmet on Jinyoung who sits on the sofa. “Listen to the instruction and watch the tutorial well. I’ll be here so just tell me if you’re having a problem, okay?”

Jinyoung nods, “Yes, thank you” somehow, he feels comfortable with Sejun. He is kind and friendly. He doesn’t acting-up even when he knows Jinyoung is his boss’s son. At least that’s how Jinyoung feels about Sejun.

Sejun sets a camera recorder on in front of Jinyoung. The helmet is right Jinyoung’s head size. He sees a screen right after the helmet turned on, he hears a buzzing sound pretty loud in both of his ears. He feels wary and scared since it’s new for him.

“Sejun-ssi, what kind of game is-” suddenly he flinched. A loud knocking sound is heard, feels like a low-voltage electric current stings his mind, draws his attention back to the screen and stays focus on it as it changes into flashing light with different colors, still with the buzzing sound which gets louder and louder. Jinyoung starts getting dizzy and his body gradually losing its strength. He leans limply on the sofa, focused on the game.

Sejun watches over the boy carefully shows a suspicious grin on his face. He gets up to lock the door and close the curtain in the room before sits down beside Jinyoung. He watched the younger boy getting relaxed.

Jinyoung moves his mouth tries to speak, “Nam Jinyoung” he said, his voice sounds heavy and monotone. “September 2nd, 1999. 16 years old” as Jinyoung telling his personal information to the camera, Sejun gets the boy's phone from his pocket and sets an application to it.

Sejun actually already knows about Jinyoung, well knows about him and way longer than that time. He saw the boy a few times in the office. Starting by the thought that Jinyoung is his type and suits with his hobby, the lust gets bigger and he wants him. Considers the boy’s background, Sejun wants to make use of the young potential boy as many as he can.

Im Sejun, a professional in the I.T field which also skilled in various related areas. He has a competent skill and promising background. Supported with his appearance, good-looking face, well-build body, friendly and manly attitude, he is someone to be called close to perfection. Yet, almost nobody knows who he really is, the top list fugitive of cyber-crime, a professional hacker code-named H.M or Hack Master.

**\- End. Chapter 03 -**


End file.
